Heaped Gathering of Drabble Mass - a challenge
by River in Egypt
Summary: These are drabbles I wrote and (mostly) submitted to the dmhgchallenge on LJ. A collection of sorts. The first one is called: Taming a dragon.
1. Taming a dragon

Taming a dragon

* * *

><p>Prompt was: "It's a dragon."<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione was stunned. "What is this, Malfoy?"<p>

"It's a dragon."

Enticed, Hermione couldn't help but touch. "Really? What kind?"

Malfoy answered breathlessly, "A Wiltshire Tickle-belly. Watch out, it's very sensitive when you touch its head."

"Oooh, what are these round thingies?"

Draco swallowed loudly. "Its nuts. Even you can't be that naïve, Granger."

Hermione smiled seductively, stroking soft skin. "Does it spit fire, too?"

Draco shuddered, exhaling hot air on her forehead. "Keep touching it. I guarantee whatever it spits, it will be hot."

Listening to Malfoy's heavy breathing, Hermione was so glad she knew how to tame her dragon.


	2. New Beginning

New Beginning

* * *

><p>Prompt was: New beginning<p>

* * *

><p>She found him deep in the forest, sitting on a large mossy rock, entirely still.<p>

Hermione scolded, "What are you doing, Malfoy? Come on down."

Staring out in the vastness of trees, he replied, "Searching. And no."

"What for?"

He let silence settle. Then he said quietly, "A starting point."

Hermione smirked. "You're already there. Every end makes a new beginning. Just put one foot in front of the other."

Frowning, he stared at her from above for a full minute.

Then he slid of his raised position, sneering.

"I hate you, Granger."

Hermione smiled indulgently and took his hand.


	3. What to wish for?

What to wish for

* * *

><p>Prompt was: A mistletoe wish<p>

* * *

><p>Draco lingered in the doorframe.<p>

_Granger covered in chocolate?_

No

_Sitting on your lap in your steamy office?_

Nope

_Stockings to all house-elves who want them?_

Getting warmer.

Draco heard a door clap around the corner. This was it.

_Blessings to all and comfort tidings?_

While you're at it.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger …" Nervously, Draco shuffled on his feet.

"Stuck under the mistletoe? Need my help?"

With a jolly smirk Hermione got on her tiptoe and kissed him softly.

_See, was that so hard?_

Blushing deeply, Draco watched his crush walk down the corridor and snarled, "Shut it, you stupid greenery."


	4. No bed of roses

No bed of roses

* * *

><p>This was the drabble for May 2014. Prompt was : flower<p>

* * *

><p>"Before we push up the daisies, muck or nettle, Granger."<p>

"You are barking up the wrong tree, Malfoy. Nip in the bud."

"Oh, come on. With my double agent status, I deserve a bouquet of orchids."

"If you think you can lead me up the primrose path, think again. All you did was gilding the lily."

"What's going on here?"

Hermione sneered. "Malfoy's giving me a flowery speech, Harry, but I'm not going to hit the hay with him."

Harry made a face. Stuck at Grimmauld's, he didn't know if he could stand the attraction-aggressiveness between the two much longer.


	5. Putting on a show

Prompt: Theatre (July 2014)

* * *

><p>Putting on a show<p>

* * *

><p>"Admit it, Granger, I'm your superior."<p>

"Oooh, you … ferret. Care for a duel?"

"I don't spell-hit witches."

"Which makes you extremely dumb or a coward, not superior!"

"What, you _want_ to be hit? That can be dealt with."

Over the razzmatazz of the exchange, Ginny stage-whispered, "You think we'll get to the kiss this time?"

"Don't know, but I wonder if _she _will actually hex _him_. Pass the popcorn, will you, sis?"

"Anybody up for another drink?" Harry passed the butterbeer to his couch neighbours and leaned back again to watch the spectacle of Draco and Hermione's frequent ribbing.


	6. Noblesse oblige

Noblesse oblige

* * *

><p>October 2014. Prompt was: Bloody Baron<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione was impressed. "You're an Earl, Malfoy? Really?"<p>

He grumbled. "Yes, really. Does that make a difference?"

Hermione smirked. "Well, I may have to _a-ddress_ you more venerably."

Draco hesitated a second. "You handle nobility differently?"

Hermione smiled sweetly. "They always want to be on top. Noblesse oblige, and such. Very inflexible."

Malfoy sneered. "Like you do it with no less than barons?"

Hermione grinned. "I had one or two. Fame pays."

Draco snapped. "For Merlin's sake, Granger. I'm sitting in a **bloody bar**, trying to get it **on**. Don't make me beg like the Bloody Baron to his Helena."


	7. True Malfoy

True Malfoy

* * *

><p>November 2014. Prompt was: Cinnamon. A winner, this one. ;-)<p>

* * *

><p>Draco smelled the morsel in his hand. "What's in it?"<p>

"Cinnamon," Hermione replied.

"Ah," he said with a sneer. "But is it _true_ cinnamon from the Cinnamomum verum? Because the Malabathrum smells similar but is from a different tree entirely."

Hermione raised an eyebrow as if to ask "Are you honestly asking _me _that question?"

Draco made a believable copy of his father's haughty expression. "Because as a Malfoy, I deserve only the best and only the true cinnamon is worthy …"

Hermione interrupted him harshly. "Malfoy, eat your cookie."

With a quick "Yes, dear" Malfoy obliged his wife's wish.


End file.
